A Christmas Rose
by RememberFics
Summary: WDZ - It is almost Christmas and Padre Felipe is arrested. will Diego be able to find the one person who can clear him on time? [A Christmas Story]
1. Part One

**NOTE BY THE ACCOUNT HOLDER: THIS STORY IS NOT MINE!**

 **WRITTEN BY KARLA GREGORY**

 **This Story is a repost of a fic written by Karla Gregory! It was posted online around the year 2000 and is done in the typical style of this series. :D The story is a sweet little adventure that wouldn't be amiss in one of the episodes. For more information on this author and other stories written by them check the profile page.**

 **This story takes place somewhere at the beginning of the series when Monastario was still Commandanté**

 **Xtra Account Holder's Note:** _I think this is the perfect time of the year to post this particular story!_

* * *

 **Prologue**

Everyone knew of Padre Felipe's arrest and it cast a long shadow over the coming Christmas festivities. The long faces of the children mirrored their unhappiness. The peons and vaqueros went about their daily tasks in a somber mood. Those who had occasion to pass by the cuartel gates could look in and see the imprisoned padre who stood gazing up into the heavens through the cell bars as if in continual prayer. They could only shake their heads, for what else could they do? They sorrowed for the padre and for themselves. Without Padre Felipe, the midnight mass after Noche Buena could not be held. Some looked for Zorro to come and put things right again, but so far, their black angel had not appeared.

The charges leveled against the priest were false of course, but Capitán Monastario had seized upon an opportunity to frame Padre Felipe for treason as revenge for his part in aiding the escape of Nacho Torres during the fall of the year. Along with Don Alejandro de la Vega and Zorro, Monastario blamed the Padre for denying him the chance to eliminate Torres and thus quash the growing opposition to his rule. Torres and the elder de la Vega were untouchables since the fiasco of a trial involving Judge Vasca. They had been judged innocent and released. And Zorro? He was untouchable also in that he had eluded capture on every occasion. Since Monastario could not vent his anger and frustration openly against those three adversaries, he found someone else that he could prosecute.

Padre Felipe had been found walking down the road toward Los Angeles with a large sum of money in his possession. He maintained that he had been given the money by an unknown señorita as he walked along his way back to San Gabriel from the mission at Santa Barbara. But he did not know the name of the señorita and claimed he had never seen her before. Capitán Monastario declared that Padre Felipe had possession of money that rightfully belonged to the King of Spain. Taxes were due from the peons and he accused Padre Felipe of trying to hide the money so that the peons could truthfully say that they had no money. Monastario confiscated the money and threw the priest in his jail with a double guard for he knew that Zorro would try and rescue him.

He was right.

* * *

 **Part One**

However, Capitán Monastario did not know what form Zorro would assume when he came to visit the Padre the next day and so let Don Diego de la Vega into the cuartel to visit the priest. Diego was angry that his friend and mentor was jailed in this manner though he understood well the real reason behind the charges against the padre. He was certain that Padre Felipe was innocent and he would just have to prove it. He schooled himself to master his emotions before he reached the priest who was standing at the bars of his cell waiting for him.

"Padre Felipe," said Diego placing his hand on the cold, unyielding bars of the cell. "How are you? Do you need anything?"

"Oh, Diego, it is good to see you," Padre Felipe said warmly. "I would invite you in for a visit, but as you can see I am not at liberty to do so." He said this sweeping his arm around his little cell. His gentle smile belied the passion behind his eyes.

"I am afraid I have some bad news, Padre," said Diego trying to be gentle. "I overheard Monastario talking to Licenciado Pena, the lawyer, and your trial is fixed for twenty-third day of this month, the day before Noche Buena. If you are convicted, you will not be allowed to conduct the mass of Noche Buena and you will possibly be scheduled for execution before Los Santos Innocentes.

Padre, we have to find a way to get you out of here," Diego said earnestly. "Tell me just what happened when you were arrested. Perhaps we can find something to help you."

Padre Felipe wasn't sure just what help Diego could offer him, but he also knew that Diego had been a true friend to Nacho Torres all during his troubles and had never abandoned the don. Who knew? Perhaps the young man could find a way to help. He drew a deep breath and began. "I was returning from the mission at Santa Barbara where I had gone to visit Padre Vicente who had been taken ill. You know Padre Vicente, do you not?" Diego nodded. Padre Felipe continued, "I was glad to find that he was much recovered. I was returning along the road toward Los Angeles when I came upon the little shrine of Our Lady of Fatima, which is, as you know, about ten miles south of the Santa Barbara mission. I saw a young señorita in a red dress kneeling there. Seeing that she was in earnest prayer, I knelt beside her to pray also.

When I arose, I found her seated on a rock waiting for me, a quiet smile on her face. I introduced myself and she said, 'Oh, Padre Felipe! Padre, you are an answer to my prayers.'

'I am?' I replied quite surprised.

'Oh, yes,' she said. 'Here, Padre, take this.' That is when she gave me an embroidered pouch that was heavy with money. I was astonished to say the least."

"Did she say why she wanted to give you the money?" asked Diego.

"She told me that I should use the money for the poor and orphaned children of the pueblo, to help them to celebrate Christmas, to buy warm blankets and food for them. When I asked her if she was sure that she wanted to give up so much money, she said that it was something that she had to do. That this was the answer to her prayers and I was God's messenger, sent to bring the money to the children. I did not know what else to say and accepted the money on behalf of the children."

"Did you question her to find out where she came from? Did you ask her name?"

Padre Felipe shrugged helplessly. "I tried to, Diego, but she would not tell me. She put her fingers to my lips and told me not to question her further. She had done what she had come to do and told me to go my way and she would go hers. Bowing to her wishes, I blessed her and continued on my way. When I reached the top of the hill, I looked back and she was gone, Diego. Just like that. I went back to the shrine and could find no trace of her. I prayed again at the shrine to thank God for her generosity and to wish her God's protection. I had no idea at the time, that I should be praying for my own protection. I had continued another hour on my journey when Capitán Monastario and a lancer patrol rode up and stopped me." Here Padre Felipe's eyes flashed.

"He saw the pouch in my hand and demanded to see what was in it. When he saw so much money, he accused me of accepting the money from the peons in order to hide it from the lawful collection of the King's taxes. He would not listen to anything I had to say. I was brought here and put into prison. Diego, what am I going to do?" Padre Felipe held up his hands. "There is no one else to perform the mass on Noche Buena for the pueblo. All the other priests are committed to their own churches that night and it would be a tragedy for the people of this pueblo to be denied one of their most sacred and happy services."

Diego too was torn. As he looked around the cuartel, he could see that almost every lancer was on duty guarding the garrison and its prisoner. It would be hopeless to try and climb into the cuartel to free the Padre tonight. And even if he did, what then? Padre Felipe would be a fugitive and would still be unable to hold the services on Noche Buena or any other day. No, he had to find another way.

"Padre, can you describe this señorita in more detail?" he asked. "Perhaps if we can find her we can get her to testify at the trial and tell the court how you acquired the pouch full of money."

Padre Felipe thought carefully. "I would say that she was about twenty years old and she had dark brown hair. Her eyes were brown also." He thought some more. "Really, Diego, other than her bright red dress, she has no features that stand out."

"Tell me about the dress, Padre. Was there anything unusual about it?"

"No . . .," said the Padre slowly. But then he brightened and said, "Yes, there was one thing. I remember it because it was embroidered on the money pouch also."

"What was that?" Diego wanted to know.

"She wore a little brooch with the initial of a 'Z' worked into its design."

Diego started and looked closely at the Padre. "A 'Z'?" he repeated not quite believing what he had heard.

Padre Felipe laughed a bit. "Funny, isn't it?" he said. "A 'Z'. The same initial that our own mysterious black fox carved into the wall of this cell." The padre pointed to the cell wall, and there was the 'Z' that had been carved there the first night El Zorro had come to rescue Don Nacho from Monastario's clutches.

Diego stared at it a long time. Then he pulled himself back to the present. "And you say this same initial was embroidered on the money pouch?"

"Yes, it was," replied the Padre.

Diego reached through the bars of the prison and put his hand on Padre Felipe's shoulder. It was little enough he could do now to comfort the man. But he had an idea that he needed to put into motion as soon as he could. "Padre, do not give up hope. I promise, we will find this señorita and she will exonerate you at your trial. We will begin searching right away."

"We?" questioned Padre Felipe, but he was talking to Diego's back as he had already walked away toward the cuartel gate. "God go with you," he whispered looking after the young man.

As Diego left the cuartel, he noticed a group of six or seven children gathered in the plaza. That they were the poorest of the poor was evident by the ragged state of their clothing and their dirt smudged faces. These were the orphans of the pueblo, the peon children that no one else wanted or cared about. Diego knew that Padre Felipe did what he could for these children to see that they were fed and had shelter. They had come here to watch for the Padre, their only protector. Their concern for him was written on their faces as they looked toward the cuartel gates trying to catch a glimpse of the priest. The girls had been crying and even the oldest boy, who was no more than ten, had streaks in the dirt on his face to show that he too had shed tears for the kindly padre. The very youngest child, a precious little girl of about three or four years old did not seem to know what the crying was all about, but her large, dark eyes reflected the sadness that all the children felt. She clung to the hand of one of the older girls with the fingers of her other hand in her mouth.

Diego had to pass by the children to reach his horse, but he felt that he could not just walk by and ignore them as so many others were doing. So he stopped and got down on one knee so as to be more their height. "Children, you are waiting for Padre Felipe?" he asked looking at them all. There were nods all around. "I am sorry, but he cannot come to you now. I want you to know that he is well and I am sure he is still keeping you in his prayers." There were more solemn nods from the children. "I don't want you to worry," he said. "I am sure that soon Padre Felipe will be released and you will be able to see him again. Tell me, have you anything to eat?" The oldest boy shook his head no. Diego felt something on his knee and looked down to see the youngest little girl with one hand on his knee and holding the other hand up to him. He picked her up and propped her on his knee.

"Rosa!" hissed the boy. "You get down from there. Do not bother the Patron!"

"It's all right," said Diego smiling at Rosa and the rest of the children. He reached into his vest and pulled out a coin which he held out to Rosa. She grinned and took it in her tiny hand. Then she leaned forward and wrapped both arms around Diego's neck, hugging him tightly. Diego laughed and hugged her back. Then it came to him that someday he would like to feel the arms of his own children around his neck. But he knew all of that had to wait while he tried to deal with Monastario's tyranny.

He could not think of that part of his future right now. He helped Rosa back on the ground. "Take that coin and buy food for all of you," he said to the oldest boy. "And do not worry about Padre Felipe, eh? He will be free in time for the services on Noche Buena. I promise."

The oldest boy said "Graciás, Patron." and took Rosa by the hand. Then he and all the children ran off to purchase some food from one of the vendors in the market. Diego stood and watched them go. He had just promised both the padre and the children that he would do the impossible. Since that was so, he had better get started. Time was of the essence. He walked briskly over to where his palomino was tied and mounted quickly. He was soon on his way home.

Across the plaza, Rosa munched on her tortilla and watched him go, her large, dark eyes following Diego as long as he was in sight.


	2. Part Two

**NOTE BY THE ACCOUNT HOLDER: THIS STORY IS NOT MINE!**

 **WRITTEN BY KARLA GREGORY**

* * *

 **Part Two**

 ** _December 16, 1820_** _  
_ ** _To the Good People of California:_** _  
_ ** _Padre Felipe Mateo d' Angelos, beloved rector of the San Gabriel Mission and selfless shepherd to the faithful, stands accused of both treason and conduct unbecoming a priest. I bear witness to the padre's upstanding character and maintain that these charges must be false. Not only will this mockery of trial cloud the festivities of Las Posadas but the fabricated charges are of such a vile nature that a guilty verdict virtually will assure the padre's execution on or before Los Santos Innocentes._**

 _The evidence to be presented by the prosecution concentrates on a particular incident which occurred along El Camino Rial. The padre maintains that an unknown señorita dressed in red witnessed this incident and can clear his good name. I beg you, Señorita, wherever you are, please present yourself to the authorities before Noche Buena. If you will come forward to exonerate this gentle soul, I pledge to you my steadfast protection and my eternal devotion._

 ** _Signed,_** _  
_ ** _ZORRO_**

* * *

Copies of the poster had suddenly appeared everywhere in the district. It was with some sense of awe that people approached and read them. These posters were found upon every church door, every well, every roadside shrine in the district. They were posted on the trees at every major crossroad and upon the door of every tavern and Inn for miles around. Even the gates of the cuartel in Los Angeles sported their very own copy of the poster. The mystery was that these posters had appeared overnight. When the people awoke and went out to begin their day in the first light of the dawn, the posters where there. No matter where they turned, the posters greeted them. The author of these posters was generally looked upon as somewhat more than merely human and this only served to confirm that view. The district of Los Angeles was a large one, and to cover it so thoroughly with such posters in one night was truly the work of only one man, El Zorro.

They would have been surprised to know that it was the work of two men, both dressed as Zorro. Diego and Bernardo had spent the rest of the day preparing the posters and as soon as it was dark, they set off in different directions, dressed identically in black, tacking up the posters everywhere they could think to do so. The señorita in the red dress was the Padre's only hope and this was the best way they could think of to find her quickly. Hopefully, she would see the message on the poster and come to the Padre's aid. Zorro himself rode to the little shrine and looked around for a clue. But there were many who came and prayed there and the tracks were all mixed up. A bit discouraged, he continued on, tacking up his posters until he was almost to the mission of Santa Barbara before turning back. He had one last poster to tack up. He had saved it until last. He returned to Los Angeles and sent Tornado flying down the street in front of the cuartel, pausing only long enough to plunge a knife into the wood to hold the poster and then they were off again into the graying dawn. The sleepy soldiers only had time to pick up their rifles and blearily try to aim them before Zorro was out of sight. They congregated at the gate to read the poster together.

Bernardo had already returned to the cave by the time Zorro arrived. He helped Zorro to bed down and feed Tornado. "Well, Bernardo," said Zorro. "We will have to see what results our night's work will bring. I don't know about you, but I am tired and I know that Tornado is also."

Slapping Bernardo on the back he said, "Come, my friend. Let us get some sleep." He pointed for the servant to lead the way up the tunnel. Wearily, Diego changed into his night clothes and lay down on his bed.

His last thought was to wonder about the mysterious señorita and the "Z" she seemed to favor before he fell fast asleep.

Fortunately, Diego's father was away from the hacienda all morning. The servants were well aware by now of the young master's habits and thought nothing of him coming down to breakfast very late in the morning. Bernardo brought the food and drink out to the patio where Diego was seated at the small table there. Looking about to see that no one was watching, Bernardo mimed sleeping and waking with eyes only barely opened. Diego said, "Si, there is never enough time for sleep when Zorro rides. But I want to go to the pueblo and check on Padre Felipe, to make sure that he is still all right. And I want to begin searching for the señorita of the red dress."

Bernardo made the sign of the "Z".

"No," said Diego. "I think Diego can search for her just as well. We will start at the little shrine and search from there. Padre Felipe did not mention seeing a horse, so she must live in the area by the shrine. Go and saddle our horses while I finish eating and we will be off."

Padre Felipe's condition had not changed. He was still heavily guarded. Capitán Monastario had allowed Diego to visit once again, but he glared at the two of them from the steps of his office, hand on his sword. Not wishing to cause the padre any trouble, Diego left after only a short visit, staying only long enough to let the padre know that he was searching for the señorita.

Diego and Bernardo stopped at every dwelling that they passed asking about the señorita in red, but no one could help them. A great many of them had seen the posters and had talked among themselves wondering who she was, but no one knew. The two men returned home as night fell, determined to go out again the next day and the next, until the woman was found. As they passed through the pueblo of Los Angeles, they saw the procession for the first night of Las Posadas. The people were carrying on the tradition even though the mood was subdued.

The children had momentarily forgotten their sadness over the imprisonment of Padre Felipe in the re-enactment of the night Mary and Joseph looked for a place of rest. Diego hoped that they would enjoy the festivities later in the night. If only Padre Felipe could be there with them. Sighing, he turned toward home.

Each day was discouraging it its similarity. Diego and Bernardo had covered almost the whole district without finding any trace of their señorita. Padre Felipe's trial was scheduled for nine o'clock the next morning. A judge, Francisco Alamares, had been brought up from San Diego for the trial. No one knew anything about him, but he had been seen drinking wine with the Commandanté in the tavern. Tio said that they seemed quite friendly and he had served them more than one bottle of wine. Diego's meager hopes for a fair trial faded with this news. He was sure that Monastario had contrived to insinuate himself into the good graces of this judge and would hold the upper hand with his accusation against Padre Felipe. Finding the señorita became even more imperative.

Diego and Bernardo were both weary. He was beginning to think that the señorita was of supernatural origins because she had seemed to vanish into thin air. The only physical proof of her existence was the embroidered pouch and money now in Capitán Monastario's possession. It was with a heavy heart that he and Bernardo returned to the de la Vega hacienda that afternoon.

In the soft light of the setting sun, Diego was leaning back in his chair on the patio nursing a glass of wine and looking into its ruby depths. The color of the wine was reminding him again of the color of the señorita's dress. He was lost in thought when he became aware of the rumble of a cart just outside the gate to the patio.

Setting the wine glass down, he went to see who was there. It was a drayage cart from San Pedro. A man of about sixty years old was driving and he was accompanied by a young boy. Diego recognized the driver.

"Buenas Tardes, Señor Bastinado," he said in greeting. "What have you brought us today?"

"Oh, Buenas Tardes, Don Diego. Your father has ordered more of the special wine barrels from Jose Espinoza in Monterey," said Bastinado smiling down from his seat on the cart. "That is what we bring to you."

"And who is this with you?" asked Diego smiling at the young boy who peeked around from the other side of Señor Bastinado.

"This is my grandson, Pogo, Don Diego. He has been going with me on my deliveries." Señor Bastinado hugged the boy to him. "He is very good company for an old man and he helps me with the horses." Pogo grinned happily at the comments and looked up fondly at his grandfather.

"Is your father at home, Don Diego?" asked Señor Bastinado.

"No, I am afraid he is not," said Diego. "He and some of the other dons have gone to the pueblo. If you want to unload the barrels, go around to the back of the hacienda. I will show you where to put them."

"Graciás, Don Diego," said Señor Bastinado. He drove the wagon on around the hacienda.


	3. Part Three

**NOTE BY THE ACCOUNT HOLDER: THIS STORY IS NOT MINE!**

 **WRITTEN BY KARLA GREGORY**

* * *

 **** **Part** **Three**

Diego went through the house and motioned for Bernardo to follow him. They both went out the back and Bernardo helped Señor Bastinado unload the barrels. Pogo stood beside Diego and watched because the barrels were much too big for him to handle. Diego was waiting to pay Señor Bastinado for the barrels. He idly watched Pogo as he tossed something from hand to hand, playing with it. Then the last little beam of light from the setting sun caught the object while it was in the air and Diego could see that it was a small brooch with a stylized "Z" upon it.

Diego turned with intensity on Pogo. "Where did you get that?" he asked. Then realizing that he was being a bit abrupt with the boy, he softened it by saying, "It is very pretty."

Pogo held it up for him to see. "A señorita gave it to me."

"May I?" asked Diego as he held out his hand. Pogo put the brooch in Diego's palm. Diego examined it.

"I helped the señorita water the flowers in her garden and she gave that to me," offered Pogo.

"Just where did you meet this lovely señorita who was kind enough to give this to you?" asked Diego, all his hopes pinned on the answer.

"We delivered some boxes to a hacienda four days ago and she was there."

"Where exactly? Pogo, this is important."

"My grandfather can tell you better than I, Don Diego."

"Graciás, Pogo. Excuse me." Diego went to speak to Señor Bastinado. He held up the little brooch for him to see. "Señor, can you tell me where Pogo got this?

The older Bastinado took the brooch and said, "Si, Don Diego. This came from Señorita Eneida Zamora. She lives with her father, Don Carlos Zamora, on a rancho some miles to the northeast of Santa Barbara, close to the mountains."

"Do you think Pogo would mind if I gave him five pesos for this brooch?" asked Diego. "I would like to show it to someone."

The trade was made quickly. Pogo was delighted to have so much money to call his own. Soon he and his grandfather were on their way to Los Angeles. Diego showed the brooch to Bernardo and said, "This brooch must belong to the señorita of the red dress. Her name is Eneida Zamora and she lives beyond Santa Barbara. I am going to see if I can get her to come and testify on behalf of Padre Felipe." Bernardo pointed to his watch. "Yes, I know. Even if I leave now, it will be a miracle if I can bring her back in time for the trial. But I must try. Go and get Tornado ready for me." Bernardo looked a question. Diego replied, "Monastario will not let any strange señoritas into Los Angeles before the trial. I may have to fight my way through and Diego cannot do this. I will need all of the cunning of the fox to get us through. Go quickly. I will be down as soon as I change." Bernardo nodded and left.

Diego went up to the secret passage just behind his bedroom and quickly changed into Zorro's costume. He made sure that the brooch was securely tucked into his shirt so that he could not lose it. He and Tornado had many miles to travel to reach this Señorita Eneida. He was glad he had such a gallant horse as Tornado. There was not another horse in his father's stable that he would credit with the ability to make this ride. Zorro ran lightly down the stairs to Tornado's cave. Bernardo had him saddled and ready to go.

"Adios, Bernardo! If you have ever wished me Godspeed, be sure and wish it tonight. May God grant that I can return in time!" With that, he and Tornado sprang out of the cave.

"Godspeed, my young master," said Bernardo with his hands as his eyes filled with his emotions. He waited until he could no longer hear the steady beating of Tornado's hooves before going back up the stairs of the tunnel.

Zorro rode cross country until he was around Los Angeles and then made his way onto El Camino Real. He would make better time on the road than going cross country. He knew where all the soldier's outposts would be and rode around them through the trees and hills, always returning to the road. Zorro judged it to be around half past one o'clock in the morning by the time he reached Santa Barbara. He stopped to let Tornado rest for a while as he looked around. He could not linger very long, however. He still had several miles to ride to get to Zamora's hacienda.

He patted Tornado on the neck. "Are you ready, my friend? Let us go and find our Señorita." Tornado tossed his head up and down a bit as they started along the road once again. The quarter moon was just coming up over the hills as they turned onto the road that should take them to Señorita Eneida. Zorro was glad of that because he did not want to miss it in the darkness.

Another half hour of hard riding found them on top of a hill looking down on a small hacienda. There were several outbuildings, one of which was sure would house the vaqueros who lived at the rancho. The hacienda had several large trees growing near it and he could see a stream running just in back of the property. There was a night watchman on duty at the front gate, but he could see no other sentries. That did not mean that they weren't there he reminded himself. His instincts as the fox needed to remain sharp.

Slowly he and Tornado picked their way down the slope. He approached from the rear. Just outside the stone wall surrounding the hacienda, Zorro pulled up. The stream was just to his left and he had to look up slope to see the top of the hacienda's roof. He let Tornado have a few sips of water before turning him away and telling him to stand beside the wall. Too much cold water now could make the hot stallion very ill.

He knew that the stallion's training would keep him from wandering no matter how thirsty he might be. Hopefully, there would be time to let him drink again before they had to leave.

Standing on the saddle, Zorro looked over the wall. Good. There were many thick shadows to hide his silhouette. Now, where to find this señorita? The hacienda was only about half the size of his father's, but it was big enough if you did not know which room to look in first.

He slipped over the wall and made his way carefully towards the house. Suddenly there was a noise from the house as the ground floor doors opened and someone came out. Zorro pressed himself back against the trunk of a large tree, trying to blend in with the shadows. The person came further out into the open and Zorro was surprised to see that it was a young, dark haired woman, wearing a thick robe over her nightclothes.

The señorita had her arms crossed and hugged herself closely against the night's chill as she gazed up at the moon and the stars.

Enieda looked up at the moon and wondered, as she often did, who else the moon looked down upon as it went about its nightly journey. She was so isolated here on the rancho and felt a yearning to see other places and other people. She was slightly jealous of the moon that freely sailed through the skies, not tied to the earth, not tied down by responsibilities.

She sighed and looked up at the window of her father's bedroom. Responsibilities. Her father's requirement that she be on hand to give him the constant attention that he felt he deserved weighed heavily upon her more and more. His illness kept him bedfast it is true, and she loved her father, but she also was beginning to wish for some escape.

"If only someone would swoop down and carry me away from this rancho", she thought, sighing romantically to herself. Then she smiled at her own folly and looked up at the moon again.

As he looked upon the young señorita gazing at the moon, Zorro wondered if this could be the woman that he was seeking. He had to take the chance. Looking about him once again, he made his way silently towards her.

In the softest, least threatening voice that he could manage, he said to her, "Señorita?" Startled, she turned to look at him and he held out his hands before him. "Señorita, I am not here to harm you. I am here on behalf of a mutual friend. No, please don't run away!" he pleaded with her as she gathered her robe about her and turned to go. "Padre Felipe needs you!" The woman stopped at the name.

"Padre Felipe?" she asked with a voice that trembled with her fear of the man in black. "What do you know of him?"

"Padre Felipe needs your help," he repeated. "He has been falsely imprisoned and only your testimony can free him and save him from the executioner. I have come all the way from Los Angeles to take you to him, if you will come." Zorro continued to hold out his hands and remained as still as he could. He did not dare frighten her into turning away from him.

"But you wear a mask, Señor," Eneida replied. "I do not believe that Padre Felipe consorts with bandidos." She began trying to edge her way back to the house.

Zorro smiled. "It is true that some consider me to be an outlaw and a bandido. But those who know me call me friend. Perhaps you have heard of me? I am El Zorro." He bowed to her then he waited to see what effect if any, this would have on the señorita. Sometimes the mention of his name helped and sometimes it did not. He heard her soft intake of her breath as she recognized the name.

Eneida looked at the smiling masked man before her in wonder. El Zorro. Yes, she had heard of him even as isolated as she had been most of her life. "But you are not real," she said almost to herself. "Zorro is only a legend told by the vaqueros around their fires at night."

"Oh, but I am real, Señorita," said Zorro taking one step closer to her. "I am as real as yourself and as real as the danger Padre Felipe faces."

Eneida moved away from him. She was afraid for this man of shadows to come near to her. Holding up her hand to stop him, she said, "How do I know that you come from Father Felipe?"

"If you will permit me, I will show you something," Zorro said as he reached carefully inside his shirt. "Padre Felipe said that he met a young señorita at the shrine of Our Lady of Fatima who was wearing a red dress and a brooch with the letter "Z" worked into its design. I believe that this is the brooch?" He held it out to her.

Eneida looked at the object in Zorro's hand a long time before she dared to reached out and take it. She did not let her fingers touch his glove as she picked up the brooch. She examined it in the pale light of the moon and saw that it was indeed her brooch. In wonder, she looked up at Zorro. "This is my brooch. Where did you get it? I did not give it to Padre Felipe."

"Let us just acknowledge that I have it, Señorita Eneida." Eneida looked up at him. "Yes, I can see that I have the name correct as well," he continued. "Let me tell you quickly of the Padre's difficulties. After the padre left you at the shrine, he was arrested by the Commandanté of Los Angeles.

"Capitán Monastario found the money you had given the padre and accused him of trying to hide the peon's money that rightfully belonged to the King of Spain as taxes. The good padre has been accused of treason against the king and his trial will be at nine o'clock this morning. His story of the anonymous young señorita of the red dress is being dismissed. Only you can testify as to how Padre Felipe came by the money he was holding, showing that he is innocent."

"In Los Angeles, by nine o'clock!" exclaimed Eneida behind her hand. "We cannot possibly get there in time!"

Zorro was relieved. With that one little word, "we", she meant that she would go if he could convince her that they could get there on time. "I will not deny that it will be difficult, but we have to try or else Padre Felipe will be sentenced to death. I have a fine stallion and worthy friend that will get us there if it is at all possible.

There is also something else you must know. Capitán Monastario and his soldiers will try to stop us if he can. All I can promise you is my full protection and devotion as we travel."

"What about my father?" she asked looking back at the hacienda. "I have only left the rancho one time since he became bedfast, and that was to go to the shrine to pray for someone to give the money to for the children. He gets upset when I am not there when he wants me."

"May I ask you one thing, Señorita?" asked Zorro. "Will your father die if you are not here to wait upon him?"

Eneida thought for a moment. "No, there are servants to wait upon him," she said at last.

"Padre Felipe will die if you are not in Los Angeles to save him," said Zorro simply.

Eneida took a deep breath and let it out. Zorro was right. Her father would be angry with her, but he would be fine until she returned. His illness was not such that her presence would change his condition one way or the other. But her presence in Los Angeles would save the kindly priest who had come in answer to her prayers at the shrine. It was the right thing to do. She would leave a note for her father so that he would know that she was all right. But she was not going to tell him where she would be going.

"I will go with you, Señor Zorro," she said softly, but firmly. "I cannot let Padre Felipe die if it is within my power to stop it. Please, wait here and I will go and change."

"Graciás, Señorita," said Zorro. As she turned to leave, he smiled and held up his hand, "If I may make a suggestion?" Eneida stopped and looked at him. "Wear your red dress." Smiling shyly, Eneida nodded and ran lightly inside the house leaving Zorro waiting in the shadows outside.


	4. Part Four

**NOTE BY THE ACCOUNT HOLDER: THIS STORY IS NOT MINE!**

 **WRITTEN BY KARLA GREGORY**

* * *

 **** **Part** **Four**

He had not long to wait. Zorro approved of how quickly Eneida returned wearing the red dress and a thick shawl against the cold night air. He smiled when he saw that she was wearing the brooch once again. He pointed to it and said, "You know, señorita, that we share the same affinity for that letter of the alphabet?"

He was amused as she wrinkled her forehead in thought. Then as the similarity dawned upon her, she laughed and Zorro had to hold his finger up to his lips to quiet her. She put her hands to her mouth in understanding, but continued to smile nevertheless. He pointed to the wall and said, "If you will come this way, we can be over the wall and gone quickly." Eneida walked with him towards the wall, and then went off in another direction. A few steps away was a small gate.

With a boldness that surprised herself, Eneida said, "You, Señor Zorro, may find climbing over walls invigorating, but I find going through gates to be much more civilized." She said this with a smile as she opened the gate and stepped through.

Zorro followed behind her. Extending his hand toward Tornado and bowing, Zorro escorted her to the stallion. "Oh, what a beautiful horse you have, Señor Zorro!" she said in a low but lively voice. She patted the stallion on the neck and gave him her hand to smell. Tornado brushed her hands with his lips as he breathed in her scent.

Zorro said, "Excuse me while I let him have another drink of water before we start back," as he took the reins and led Tornado to the stream.

Eneida watched as Zorro put his arm over the stallion's neck and stroked him as the horse bent his head down to drink. She was comforted by the obvious affection that Zorro had for his horse. Going off into the night with a complete stranger was scary enough, but seeing the two of them together calmed her fears somewhat.

"You are only getting what you wished for," she told herself. "After all, you were just wishing for someone to carry you away from all this." She found that she was shivering a little, both from the coldness of the night air and from the thought of what she was about to do, and pulled her shawl more tightly around her as she waited.

Zorro let the stallion drink deeply. Tornado was much cooler now and they could not afford the time later to stop and drink. Zorro was beginning to feel the clock running in his head and knew that they needed to be on their way as soon as possible. Leading the stallion, he walked back towards Eneida.

"How lovely she looks in the moonlight," he thought to himself. But there was no time for that. There was one thing, however. He looked at Eneida and asked, "I presume you do ride horses from time to time?" It would make a difference in how they rode together.

"Oh, yes," she said brightly. "Before my father was taken ill, I rode all the time."

"Splendid," said Zorro, smiling. He helped Eneida up into the saddle and leaped up behind her. Fortunately, Eneida did not weigh very much as he found out when he had lifted her into the saddle. That would help Tornado considerably. They rode back the way he had come so as not to catch the attention of the night watchman.

Once on the road, he put Tornado into a ground eating gallop. He was delighted with Eneida's obvious riding skills. She rode easily within his arms, moving with the rhythm of the stallion's stride. He was also privileged to take in her slightly perfumed scent as Tornado had done previously.

Eneida for her part, was feeling exhilarated. Here she was within the arms of this man of legends, riding upon his black horse into the blackness of the night. She had never been alone with a man like this before. All her life had been spent at the hacienda, and when she had come of age to start thinking of her own life and what the future might hold, her father had taken ill and she had been required to take care of him. Her whole world had closed down to that one place and the care of her father.

Only her daring in going to the shrine a few days ago had opened her world in a way that she would have never imagined. Now Padre Felipe was in trouble and she was riding through the night in order to save him. She felt a sense of purpose that she had never felt before.

At length, she turned partly within Zorro's arms to look up at him. It had occurred to her that she was curious about the man she was riding with. He was scanning the road ahead and along each side, looking for danger. She wondered what it must be to be like this El Zorro who was always in peril of being captured or killed.

She worked up her courage to speak to him. "I hope that you do not mind if I ask you some questions, Señor Zorro?" she asked. He looked down at her with a smile.

"Certainly, Señorita. I will try to answer them to the best of my ability."

"How is it that you came to be an outlaw? I mean, what has driven you to work outside the law?"

Again scanning both sides of the road, Zorro replied, "I do not know what you have heard of me, Señorita, but let me assure you that I hold the law in the utmost regard. It is those who would abuse the law that have caused my existence. I fight in the cause of justice for those who cannot. There are some who would use the law to further their own lust for power, trampling on the poor and weak, imprisoning those who dare to speak out against tyranny, using military might against the people."

Here he looked down at her again, "I have sworn in my heart to protect and defend these unfortunates, no matter their position in life. This has led me to confront the tyrant and confound his plans for domination and for that I am branded an outlaw."

"You fight this tyrant alone?"

"At present, I must, but I hope for a day when my services are no longer necessary."

"Have you a family? A wife and children?"

When Zorro did not answer for several moments, Eneida thought that she must have asked the wrong question. He did not look at her as he finally spoke again. "No, I do not have a family, Señorita. What I do is too dangerous. I would not . . . I could not . . ." Here he trailed off.

"I am sorry, Señor Zorro," said Eneida. "I did not mean to hurt you with my questions."

Zorro looked down at her again. "No, Señorita, you have not harmed me in any way," he said quickly to reassure her. "Someday I hope to marry and have children, but that time is not now. You can understand can you not?"

"Si," said Eneida. "I think I can." She thought for a moment about how lonely Zorro must be. She could well understand someone like him who had responsibilities that kept him from living a normal life with a wife and children. She too had responsibilities that kept her from being able to find a husband who would love her and to raise children.

She was lonely too. This loneliness they shared in common. The reason for her loneliness was her father. The reason for Zorro's loneliness was the commandanté of the pueblo. This thought brought her back to the present.

"This tyrant. He is the man who is holding the padre? The man who was brought false charges against him?" she asked.

"Si, Señorita."

"He is the man who would try to stop me from testifying?"

"Si."

Eneida turned away from Zorro's face. She felt uncertainty creeping in. She was, after all, just a young woman who knew nothing of the world. She would be far away from everything and everyone that she knew and loved. How could she have ridden off into the night like this? The more she thought about it the more she worried. How could one man protect her against the commandanté of the garrison at Los Angeles? Her doubts grew the farther they rode from the safety of her home as she realized the unknown dangers she now faced.

Zorro felt Eneida trembling against him. He knew it was not the chill of the night. He had admired Eneida's willingness to come with him, but he surmised that she was having second thoughts. He pulled Tornado to a stop just off of the road. It would do the stallion good to have a moment to rest while he spoke to the young woman. This was time that he could not afford to lose, but he would lose much more if he did not take this time for Eneida.

He dismounted and held his hands up to help her off. "Come, Señorita. We will stop here a moment. Sit here, upon this rock." He watched her arrange her skirts and pull her shawl up around her shoulders. She would only look at the ground.

"Señorita, I would not blame you if you do not wish to give testimony at Padre Felipe's trial. There are many men who could not find it within themselves to stand against Capitán Monastario. Fear is one of the weapons that the Commandanté uses so well."

Eneida looked up at him. "But if everyone remains afraid of him, he will prevail and Padre Felipe, who we both know is an innocent man, will certainly hang before Los Santos Innocentes. If I must, I will free Padre Felipe myself, but he too will become a hunted man and I would not have that happen to him. I know only too well what it is like to be hunted. I wish to see justice prevail over Capitán Monastario and see Padre Felipe free to walk the streets of Los Angeles, free to celebrate this Christmas time with the people of his flock who need him so much.

You have not seen the faces of the people and the children as they see their beloved Padre in the prison. How many Christmases to come will be met with sadness as they remember that Padre Felipe was put to death in front of their eyes?"

Eneida's own eyes were brimming with tears. Yes, she was afraid. But she was also brimming with compassion for the padre and for his people. How would she face the Christmas season in the years to come if she knew that she could have prevented Padre Felipe's death and had done nothing? It was her longing to do something for the poor and less fortunate that had taken her to the little roadside shrine that day. How could she turn her back on them now?

Wiping her eyes with the corner of her shawl, she looked up at Zorro. She saw in his eyes the same compassion that she felt in her own heart. She knew without a doubt that the man standing before her would die before he let them hang Padre Felipe under false charges. She drew strength from his resolve. She would continue on to Los Angeles with El Zorro.

She held her hand out to him and he took it within his and helped her to stand. "I am ready to go on to Los Angeles when you are, Señor Zorro," she said with a voice that trembled. "I am still frightened, but like you, this is something I must do."

Zorro kept her hand within his. "It is well, Señorita Eneida." He sensed her need to be comforted, so he drew her close and held her to him. He could feel her trembling still. She put her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest. He was very careful not to move. Eneida would have to let him know when she was strong enough to continue.

At last she stopped trembling and pulled back to compose herself once again. He saw a new resolve in her face. She said nothing, but nodded to him and they made their way over to Tornado and remounted. Soon they were galloping down the road once again.

In the graying dawn, they approached Coalinga Pass. They were still many miles from Los Angeles. From a vantage point, they could see several soldiers posted to guard the pass. They would have to go around, losing more precious time.

Zorro could tell that the great stallion beneath him was growing tired although he was still very willing to go on. Grimly, Zorro set off across country knowing the time this would cost them and the toll it would take on Tornado. The countryside was rough and full of gullies which they had to negotiate. Several times, only the skill that Eneida had gained from riding her own horses kept her from falling off as Tornado scrambled up and down the hills.

Zorro spared Tornado as much as he could, but the sun was rising higher and higher in the sky. Finally, thinking that they had passed all the soldiers guarding the roads, Zorro urged Tornado onto a small back road that he knew led into Los Angeles. The stallion was breathing heavily and lather was gathering on his neck and sides. But they could not stop now.

Suddenly, from out of the trees ahead a shot rang out, kicking up dust just in front of Tornado. Zorro pulled him to a sudden stop and whirled the stallion about, heading away from the pair of soldiers that burst into view. The soldiers spurred their horses to try and catch up. They were under orders to watch for Zorro or any young woman who might try to enter Los Angeles.

Quickly, Zorro used all of his tricks to lose the soldiers in the trees and hills that surrounded the pueblo. Many precious minutes were wasted. Unfortunately, the shot fired by the soldiers brought several more of their comrades to investigate and they pursued the travelers again.

Tornado was breathing harshly now. His valiant spirit would not give way and he continued to give everything he had for his master. Zorro was torn in his heart for Tornado, but he knew that if he gave up, Padre Felipe was lost. He loved his black Tornado, but both his own life and that of his stallion had been pledged in the cause of justice and for the protection of the Señorita that rode with them. So they continued on. Zorro managed to gain a little ground on the soldiers by staying within the gullies that crisscrossed the area.

Soon they came to a little stream. Downstream led to Los Angeles. Upstream led back out into the countryside. Zorro guided Tornado out of the stream, leaving tracks in the wet sand as if they were headed toward Los Angeles. Then he had Tornado gather himself and jump up on a large, flat boulder and then jump back into the stream again. This time, they headed upstream and away from the pueblo.

As he had hoped, the soldiers milled around for a while looking to see which way Zorro had gone, and when they found the tracks he had left for them, they took off towards Los Angeles. Once again, Zorro would have to use all of his skills to get them into the pueblo.

Judging by the sun, he was sure that the trial was going to start very soon. He put Tornado into a gallop, trying not to listen to the stallion's labored breathing and having no success whatsoever.


	5. Part Five

**NOTE BY THE ACCOUNT HOLDER: THIS STORY IS NOT MINE!**

 **WRITTEN BY KARLA GREGORY**

* * *

 **** **Part** **Five**

Eneida could do nothing but hold on for dear life as Zorro maneuvered his horse through the countryside. She knew his horse was almost spent and was amazed at how they were able to elude the soldiers when they chased after them. None of her father's best horses would have been able to do that after such a long journey. It would have been unthinkable.

She had been thrown against Zorro's arms and had nearly fallen off as Tornado had leaped from the boulder back into the stream. Only Zorro's arm around her waist had kept her from falling off. She felt the strength in that arm and knew that it would protect her. Her admiration for Zorro's resolve grew as they traveled on. He was going to let nothing stop him from getting her to the trial.

Zorro circled around the pueblo and approached from the opposite direction. He was sure that most of the soldiers would be looking for him in the countryside to the north. Suddenly, Tornado stumbled and almost threw both he and Eneida before he regaining his footing. Zorro pulled him to a walk, but did not let him stop. If he did, Zorro was not sure that the stallion would be able to continue. Sliding down from the saddle, Zorro went to Tornado's head as they continued walking.

Putting his arm under Tornado's lathered neck and patting the stallion on the cheek, he spoke. "Tornado? Tornado! You must listen to me." Zorro was not sure if the stallion was listening or not. But he continued, "You must take the señorita to the hiding place in the pueblo. Remember, Tornado? The hiding place behind the church? Go there, Tornado and wait for me!"

Handing the reins to Eneida, Zorro looked up at her as he walked beside Tornado. "Tornado will take you to a place of safety. I must create a diversion to draw off the soldiers in the pueblo. Whatever you do, do not leave the hiding place until I come for you. Will you promise?" He looked at her earnestly.

"I promise, Señor Zorro. I will wait."

Zorro smiled somberly at her and then said, "Remember, Tornado, the hiding place." He slapped Tornado on the shoulder and watched briefly as the young woman and his friend went around the corner of a building and disappeared. He mentally tried block out the sight of his once proud stallion, walking with his head down, his sides heaving and covered with lather as he carried Eneida to relative safety.

"Vaya con Diós," he whispered. Then he clenched his jaw as he ran towards the blacksmith's shop.

The smith had about a dozen horses in his corral. Zorro slipped unseen into the corral and took down the poles along one side. Then he ran the horses out of the corral and down the street towards the plaza. He did not follow them, but made his way to the hiding place, hoping to find Eneida and Tornado there. He could hear the shouts of the people in the plaza as they tried to capture the milling horses. He was sure that the soldiers' attention would be distracted as they watched.

He entered the abandoned merchant's shop and found Eneida kneeling beside Tornado who was laying on the floor of the shop. Eneida was crying. "He brought me here and let me lead him in and then he just fell right here," she said tearfully as she stroked Tornado's neck.

Zorro choked back his own emotions and said gently, "Señorita Eneida, his sacrifice will mean nothing if we do not get to the trial. Every minute is precious. He will understand."

Leaning down, he took Eneida by the hand and pulled her to her feet. "Come, we must go. We will come back when the trial is over. I promise." Eneida rose and followed Zorro.

Slipping through the back alleys, they made their way to the back of the Inn where the trial was being held. As he had hoped, the soldiers were distracted by the horses in the plaza and they were able to enter the back courtyard of the Inn without being seen. Looking around, he saw Bernardo, trying to stay out of sight, watching them from the corner of the stables. He had been waiting anxiously for them to come.

"Can you climb a ladder?" Zorro asked Eneida. At her nod, he ran and got the ladder and placed it on the second story balcony. He held it steady as Eneida began to climb. Motioning to Bernardo to come near, he whispered, "Tornado is in the hiding place behind the church. He is very ill. Go to him." Bernardo ran.

Zorro climbed the ladder behind Eneida and helped her to enter the room. He told her to wait while he slowly and carefully opened the door into the interior of the Inn.

Capitán Monastario was pleased at the trial's progress. He had stated his case against the priest eloquently, every point made with care. The priest's only defense had been the tired old story of the unknown señorita in the red dress whom he could not produce as his witness. Monastario stood with his right elbow resting on the top of the tavern's bar and his left hand resting on the hilt of his sword as he addressed the judge.

"And so you see, Judge Alamares, the priest has no defense. I have the cold hard evidence of the money which was found on his person. The money which rightfully belongs to the King."

His final statement to the judge was cut short, however, when he found the sword of El Zorro at his throat. Zorro had leaped from the balcony onto the chandelier and had swung onto the bar before anyone could react. Zorro's drawn sword found its way unerringly to the throat of Monastario as he knelt upon one knee upon the bar. There were gasps from the people who had assembled to watch the proceedings.

Addressing the judge over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off of Monastario, Zorro said, "Your Excellency. We have new evidence for the defense of Padre Felipe." He was rewarded by the fury that filled Monastario's eyes.

"Capitán, you will order your guards to disarm. Now, Capitán," said Zorro menacingly. He had no patience with Monastario. He pushed his sword a little harder against Monastario's throat.

Monastario glared at Zorro, but said through clenched teeth, "Disarm, everyone! Do it now!"

Zorro watched with approval. Gesturing to the soldiers, he motioned them towards the door. "Now, gentlemen, if you will please leave the courtroom?" He continued to hold his sword at Monastario's throat. The soldiers shrugged and filed out of the courtroom.

Again addressing Judge Alamares, Zorro said, "Please excuse me for my unorthodox method of introducing evidence, but it was necessary." He got down off of the bar and disarmed Monastario as well.

Bowing to Judge Alamares, he said, "Your Excellency, I wish to present a witness on behalf of the defendant, Padre Felipe." Looking up to the second story balcony he spoke loudly, "You may come down, Señorita."

Eneida had taken a moment to gather her courage after Zorro had left her alone in the room. But she had witnessed most of what had taken place as Zorro immobilized the Commandanté while she peered out of the door. She had found the Commandanté very imposing, until Zorro had disarmed both him and his soldiers.

At Zorro's invitation, she held her head high and stepped out into view and walked down the stairs. There were gasps from the assembled crowd as they realized who she must be from the red dress she was wearing. Her eyes met Zorro's and he smiled encouragement to her. She looked and found Padre Felipe, who's own smile was as warm as the sun.

She continued walking until she was facing Judge Alamares. She curtsied before him and said, "Your Excellency."

"May I present, Señorita Eneida Zamora, daughter of Don Carlos Zamora," said Zorro gesturing with his hand. "She is the señorita of the red dress that Padre Felipe has spoken about. Please, Señorita. Tell the court what happened the day you met Padre Felipe."

Swallowing past the lump in her throat, Eneida began. "Your Excellency, I had been praying for some time to find someone to take my gift of five hundred pesos to be used for the benefit of the poor and orphaned children.

"I went to the shrine of Our Lady of Fatima to pray just as Padre Felipe was passing by. I knew that God had sent him to accept my gift and gave it to him freely. I knew that he would use the money for the purpose intended. I wanted the gift to be anonymous and so did not give him my name. He is innocent of the charges, Your Excellency."

Monastario protested. "You are just saying that because this devil in black has paid you to say that!" he growled as he glared at Zorro and then back at Eneida.

Zorro spoke up. "Your Excellency, I see that you have the money pouch there on your desk. Would you examine the embroidery upon it?" Alamarez did so.

"Now," said Zorro, "if you will observe the brooch the señorita is wearing. Both items carry the same initial worked in the same style. The letter "Z" which stands for Zamora. This is the señorita who gave the money to Padre Felipe for the poor. I will repeat what Señorita Zamora has said. Padre Felipe is innocent of the charges against him. Now that you have heard all of the evidence, what is your verdict, Your Excellency?"

Judge Alamares pursed his lips and looked at Monastario. Then he looked at the people assembled in the "courtroom". Then he looked at Señorita Zamora of the red dress and Padre Felipe. He had made a special trip to Los Angeles as a favor to Monastario and now he could see that he had been used. All he wanted to do now was return to his own home in time for observing Christmas with his own family.

In a loud and stern voice, he said, "I find the defendant not guilty." He was unable to say anything else, however, because the room erupted in cheers. He looked to Monastario and Zorro. Zorro saluted the judge with his sword before he sheathed it and ran up the stairs to disappear into one of the rooms.

Padre Felipe took Eneida by the hands and thanked her for coming to his defense. Many people then gathered in joy around the padre, talking and laughing among themselves. Their padre and their Christmas was saved. Padre Felipe would be able to hold the midnight services of Noche Buena after all.

The laughing, happy people spilled out into the plaza to spread the news. Monastario stormed out of the Inn and returned to his cuartel to sulk.

Alamares ordered his carriage to be made ready at once. As he was gathering his things, he picked up the purse of money. He walked around the desk and handed the purse to Eneida.

"Here, Señorita Zamora. You may present your gift to the Padre once more. Felíz Navidad." With that, he too left the room.

"My child, you are an answer to prayer," said Padre Felipe. "It is a miracle that you are here."

"Yes it is, Padre. But it may have cost someone a great price to bring me here."

Padre Felipe glanced up the stairway. "You speak of El Zorro?" At Eneida's nod, he said, "Come, tell me about it. We will go to the church. You look like you could use some rest." He led her out of the Inn.

After Zorro left the Inn, he went straight to the abandoned merchant's shop. The look on Bernardo's face told him everything. He knelt down by Tornado's head and took it in his lap. Tornado's eyes were closed and he was wheezing as he struggled to breath. Bernardo had managed to remove the bridle and saddle and had cleaned the stallion as well as he could. He had covered Tornado with a blanket that he had found.

"Bernardo, go to the blacksmith and buy a bottle of liniment, then go to the tavern and buy a bottle of brandy. And bring another blanket. We need to keep him warm. Come back here as soon as you can, but be careful." Bernardo nodded and left quickly.

Zorro stroked Tornado's neck as he said softly, "We did it, boy. Padre Felipe is free. Eneida and I could not have made it without you, boy. You brought us through my friend." He continued to stroke the stallion's neck. His whole world had condensed down to just he and Tornado and so he was startled when Bernardo came back with the items he had been sent to fetch.

They uncovered Tornado and rubbed liniment on his neck, chest and ribs, then covered him again, adding the extra blanket. They managed to pour some of the brandy down his throat and get him to swallow a little. Zorro seated himself near Tornado's head and began stroking him again, willing him to get well.

Bernardo knew that his young master had had nothing to eat since he had left on the previous evening and knew from the red in the eyes behind the mask that his friend was very tired. He also knew that there was no way that he could be persuaded to move from where he was.

Unnoticed, Bernardo slipped out once again and bought some food and a bottle of wine. As he was bringing it back, he saw the señorita of the red dress looking both ways before she ducked into the hiding place. He circled around to the back of the store, keeping out of sight. He entered, keeping hidden, and was able to overhear the conversation.

"Señorita, you cannot stay here," Zorro said earnestly. "It is too dangerous for you. Despite our victory today, I am still a wanted outlaw. You must go."

"I want to help, Señor Zorro," said Eneida. "You have done so much for Padre Felipe and so many others, I cannot leave without trying to help you. You are all alone, just like I have been."

Looking at Tornado, she said, "How is he? He is such a valiant one."

"I do not know, Señorita. He is very sick. He did what no other horse could have done and I am afraid it has broken his heart." Zorro's voice broke on the last word and he bowed his head as he continued to stroke Tornado.

Eneida came around and sat next to Zorro. "And now yours is breaking too," she said softly. She placed her hand on Zorro's shoulder as she too stroked Tornado.

They sat in silence for a while, listening to Tornado's wheezing breath. Finally, Zorro looked up at Eneida. "Please, you must go and rest. Go to the Inn and tell them to give you a room and some food. Tell them Diego de la Vega will pay for it. He owes me a favor or two. Padre Felipe will soon be looking for you also. Please. I cannot move Tornado from this place and I do not want you to be in danger because of me. Promise me you will go to the Inn."

Eneida did not want to leave Zorro so alone with his poor, sick horse, but she saw that he would be growing more upset with her if she did not leave. How sad it was that he must drive even those who would be his friends away from himself because of the danger he was to them.

She sighed. "All right, Señor Zorro. I will go. But if I can help you, please let me do so. I have spent the last year praying that I could find a way to make a difference in people's lives and you have shown me that I can. It is a great gift you have given me. My father will just have to understand that I am a different person when I return home. I want to live in the world outside the hacienda, to meet new people and offer help to those in need. No longer will I be bound to his bedside. Buenas tardes, Señor Zorro."

She left quietly, being careful to look both ways before stepping out of the store.

Bernardo took that moment to step into the room. Zorro looked at him. "You heard?" Bernardo nodded. Looking thoughtfully at the door, Zorro said, "She is a very special young woman, Bernardo."

Bernardo agreed. He presented the food and wine to Zorro who nodded his thanks and ate mechanically. He and Bernardo rubbed more liniment on Tornado and gave him more brandy. They could not see or hear any change. The wheezing and struggle for breath continued.

As the day wore on, Zorro found it harder and harder to keep his eyes open. Finally, Bernardo brought some hay and another blanket and made a makeshift bed for Zorro to lie down upon. It took a little persuasion, but Bernardo finally got Zorro to lie down and sleep. He had to promise to wake his young master if there was any change in Tornado's condition. Bernardo took Zorro's place and began to stroke Tornado's neck.


	6. Part Six: Conclusion

**NOTE BY THE ACCOUNT HOLDER: THIS STORY IS NOT MINE!**

 **WRITTEN BY KARLA GREGORY**

* * *

 **** **Part 6:** **Conclusion**

The day grew into night and in the distance Bernardo could hear the procession for the nightly Las Posadas as it went around the pueblo. There was a marked difference in the spirit of the people. They were very happy and the children were having a good time also. They were happy to have their padre back safe and sound and to know that the Commandanté had been foiled once again.

He woke Zorro so that he could hear the festivities. Zorro listened for quite a while and said, "Yes, it is good to hear, Bernardo. The sounds of children laughing as they break the pinata. The music. It is good, Bernardo."

Zorro trailed off as he returned his attention to Tornado and became solemn once again. Slowly both of them became aware of a shuffling noise just outside of the store.

"Hide, Bernardo!" Zorro whispered urgently as he rose on one knee and began to pull his sword. He had it halfway out of its scabbard when he saw Eneida's face peering at him around the door.

She held out her hand and said, "It is all right, Señor. I have someone here who would like to see you." She stepped into the store followed by Padre Felipe who was holding a lighted candle. Eneida was putting dark cloth on the windows to hide the light from outside eyes.

Padre Felipe said, "Señor Zorro, only God can repay you for what you have done this day. I have nothing to offer you but my prayers for you and your gallant steed. But the children have prepared something special for you."

Going to the door, he motioned for them to come. As each child came in, he or she lit the candle they were carrying using the padre's candle. Then they came and placed each one on the floor in front of Zorro and Tornado, casting a warm glow around the room. They gathered in a group in front of Padre Felipe.

They were the orphan children of the pueblo. Zorro noticed that each one was wearing new clothing and new sandals and appeared to be freshly washed. Eneida's gift was already being put to good use.

The oldest was a boy around ten years old and the youngest was a small girl, with great round eyes, about three or four years old.

"Now children, you may begin," said Padre Felipe looking down on his little flock.

Softly at first, because they were shy, the children began singing. The song was a prayer for those who traveled the world alone, for those who faced enormous odds when doing the work of God. The children's voices blended together and Zorro found himself transported on its words, comforted by the promises for those who seek after good.

He smiled at the smallest little girl. She was trying to sing with the rest, but all the words just wouldn't come out right. But she smiled at him and his heart was melted. When the last note faded away, there was a sweet silence in the room.

"Silence?" Zorro thought, looking down with worry on Tornado. He had stopped wheezing. Zorro's worst fears rose to the surface. But then he had to jump back when Tornado began gathering himself and in one great surge got up on his feet; the blankets falling to the floor. He swayed unsteadily for a moment and had to shift his feet before he was stable, but he was standing.

Zorro stood back just looking at the miracle he had just witnessed. Tornado braced himself and gave himself a mighty shaking from head to tail and then poked his nose at Zorro. Zorro embraced Tornado's neck and stroked his nose.

"You're all right, boy?" he asked. Tornado tossed his head a few times and the children laughed to see the stallion seeming to answer the masked man.

One of the children tugged at Padre Felipe's robe and he bent down to listen. When he stood up again, he caught Zorro's attention as he was stroking Tornado's nose. "Señor Zorro? The children were wondering if they might pet your horse."

Zorro looked at the eager, young faces before him. "Of course, they may, Padre. Just have them move slowly and quietly."

He stood on the off side and looked over Tornado's back as the children came forward and began petting the black horse. He was amused when he sensed their awe in touching the horse of El Zorro, but then they began to enjoy petting the horse for his own sake and Tornado seemed to enjoy it also.

Zorro looked down beside him as he felt someone tugging on his cape and felt a little hand on his leg. It was the youngest little girl. She held her hands up to him and he picked her up, holding her easily in his left arm. She smiled the most winning smile he had ever seen and put her arms around his neck. Zorro hugged her tightly to him.

Eneida had come around to where Zorro was and their eyes met. She saw that, in this night, Zorro had just received his reward for all his lonely deeds. His eyes were shining with the love and warmth he found in this room full of children.

Seeing Zorro holding the little girl in his arms, the other children lost their remaining shyness at being in the same room with their hero and they all crowded around him. He knelt down to be on the same level with them and hugged each one to him.

He looked up at Eneida and Padre Felipe and said, with eyes brimful, "Thank you. Thank you so much. You do not know how much this has meant to me."

Eneida thought that she did. As long as the man behind the mask remained an outlaw, he could only long to have a family and children. Tonight, these were his children. She exchanged glances with Padre Felipe and saw that he knew also. They smiled at each other.

Tornado noticed that he was not getting attention any longer and put his nose into Zorro's chest and pushed. That reminded Zorro that he needed to get the stallion home as quickly as he could. They would have to walk the whole distance, because he would not ride the stallion again until he was completely recovered.

Padre Felipe saw the change that came over Zorro and sensed what was on the masked man's mind. So he said, "Come children, we must go now. Señor Zorro needs to take his horse home to finish getting well."

Reluctantly, the children gathered at the door and Padre Felipe saw them off. The littlest girl was the last to go out and she smiled at Zorro once more. Padre Felipe turned back one last time and made the sign of the cross as he blessed those who remained. Then he was gone.

Zorro turned to Eneida. There seemed to be no words to say. They turned their attention to Tornado and petted him, just enjoying what little time was left to them. Finally, Zorro said, "I must go now. We have a long way to go before morning. It has been a pleasure knowing you, Señorita Eneida." He took her hand and kissed it gently. "I wish you a safe journey back to your home and your new life. Whenever you are ready to leave, just let Don Diego know of your wishes and everything will be taken care of."

Eneida longed for more than just the kiss of Zorro on her hand, but knew she would have to be content with only that. But then . . . . ? She never expected to see Zorro again after tonight, and just who would he tell? So she caught his face in her hands and stood on her toes and kissed him.

Laughing, she gathered her shawl around her and was out the door so quickly that Zorro did not have time to react. He touched his lips as he gazed at the door. Then shaking his head and smiling contentedly, he said, "Come on, Tornado. Let us get you home."

As Bernardo came in from his hiding place to help, he thought it best not to comment concerning what he had just seen.

It was a weary, but happy trio that finally reached the cave in the early morning hours of Noche Buena.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Eneida decided to remain in Los Angeles to celebrate the festivities of Noche Buena with the children she had come to love. Also, she wanted to attend the midnight service at the church where Padre Felipe would be conducting the mass. So much had happened in such a short time that sometimes she was not sure that all of it was real. And then the children would gather around her and she knew it was real.

All of the towns people and those from the surrounding countryside would be attending the mass tonight. She watched from in front of the church as people began arriving in carriages, on horseback, or on foot. Everyone was dressed in their finest, no matter how humble it might be.

She was introduced to many people, so many that she could not possibly remember all of their names. Everyone thanked her for coming to the trial and giving the testimony that freed Padre Felipe. She was pleased and embarrassed at the same time by all of the attention.

Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her in the crowd and turned around. There was a tall, dark haired man watching her with an amused look on his face. He was very handsome.

Seeing that he had been noticed, he bowed to her and said, "Señorita Zamora, may I introduce myself? I am Diego de la Vega." In a lower tone, he continued, "I understand from a mutual friend of ours that I am to make sure that your stay in Los Angeles is a pleasant one." He smiled.

"Señor de la Vega," she said, offering her hand which Diego kissed gently. In an equally low voice she said, "Our mutual friend endured much to ensure that I would arrive safely at your fair pueblo and I have been treated with great kindness since my arrival. I am afraid that I must prevail upon your kindness in order that I might return to my home as our mutual friend is unable to assist me further without danger to both of us. And we would not want anything to happen to him, would we?"

"No, Señorita, indeed we would not," said Diego, quietly enjoying this byplay. If she only knew…. He continued, "I am ready to assist you in any way possible. You need not want for anything while you remain with us." Holding his arm for her, he asked, "Shall we go in for the service?"

Don Diego's smile was so reminiscent of someone else that she knew, Eneida thought to herself. But no, that wasn't possible. He would never come so openly into the pueblo. She took Diego's arm and they walked into the church together.

As they made their way down the aisle, Diego was filled with contentment that all was right with the world. At least for tonight. Padre Felipe was free, the people could celebrate Christmas in happiness, and he had a very pretty señorita on his arm. The church was quite crowded with all the people who had come for the services and he greeted many along the way.

Then, from out of the pews, a little girl of three or four ran up to Diego and held her hands out to him, wanting to be picked up.

"Rosa!" said Eneida in a urgent whisper. She did not know how Diego, a man obviously of the upper class, would take to an orphaned peon child clinging to his leg. But she need not have worried.

Diego reached down and swept Rosa up into his arms smiling at her and was rewarded by Rosa's cheerful smile in return. "How is my little Christmas Rose?" he asked her.

Rosa hugged his neck tightly and Diego's eyes met Eneida's. At that moment, Eneida knew. She had seen that look before and that smile. Diego winked at her and then their attention was drawn to the service which was just beginning. Together, the three of them took their places and let their happiness be transported to heaven on the voices of the children joyfully singing.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Account Holder's Note:** _Merry Christmas everyone!_


End file.
